cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Banshee (2013 series)
Banshee (TV series; 2013 - 2016) Created by Alan Ball, Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler Summary A recently paroled master thief assumes the identity of Sheriff Lucas Hood (Antony Starr) in Banshee, Pa., where his former lover and partner in crime relocated years ago and reinvented herself as Carrie Hopewell (Ivana Milicevic), the wife of the town's prosecutor. As Lucas attempts to reunite with Carrie and keep his past a secret, he resumes his life of crime, even as he's hunted by the shadowy gangsters he betrayed years earlier, including a mob boss who seeks revenge against Lucas and Carrie for the jewel heist that landed Lucas in prison. Male Deaths * Mark Ashworth (Episode 3.1: The Fire Trials) * Rus Blackwell (Episode 3.10: We All Pay Eventually) * Ari Blinder (Episode 3.2: Snakes and Whatnot) * Nelson Bonilla (Episode 1.2: The Rave) * Jesse C. Boyd (Episode 4.2: The Burden of Beauty) * Neil Castles Jr. (Episode 3.3: A Fixer of Sorts) * John Cenatiempo (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Jeff Chase (Episode 1.10: A Mixture of Madness) * Chris Coy (Episode 4.8: Requiem) * Ben Cross (Episode 2.10: Bullets and Tears) * Phil Culotta (Episode 1.2: The Rave) * Stevie Ray Dallimore (Episode 1.10: A Mixture of Madness) * Miles Doleac (Episode 3.3: A Fixer of Sorts) * J.D. Evermore (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Tristan Farmer (Episode 4.4: Innocent Might Be a Bit of a Stretch) * Bryan Friday (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Griff Furst (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Kevin Gage (Episode 1.7: Behold a Pale Rider) * Hunter Garner (Episode 1.2: The Rave) * Joseph Gatt (Episode 2.10: Bullets and Tears) * Demetrius Grosse (Episode 2.10: Bullets and Tears) * David Harbour (Episode 4.1: Something out of the Bible) * Michael Harding (Episode 3.2: Snakes and Whatnot) * Shuler Hensley (Episode 3.3: A Fixer of Sorts) * Mark Hicks (Episode 3.10: We All Pay Eventually) * Andrew Howard (Episode 2.6: Armies of One) * Toby Hulguim (Episode 3.3: A Fixer of Sorts) * Myles Humphus (Episode 3.1: The Fire Trials) * Zeljko Ivanek (Episode 2.5: The Truth About Unicorns) * Ron Cephas Jones (Episode 3.10: We All Pay Eventually) * Chance Kelly (Episode 4.5: A Little Late To Grow A Pair) * Langley Kirkwood (Episode 3.10: We All Pay Eventually) * Kristopher Kling (Episode 1.4: Half Deaf is Better Than All Dead) * Michael Kostroff (Episode 1.6: Wicks) * Don Kruse (Episode 1.7: Behold a Pale Rider) * Craig Leydecker (Episode 3.1: The Fire Trials) * Alex Livinalli (Episode 3.5: Tribal) * Jackson Loo (Episode 4.7: Truths Other Than the Ones You Tell Yourself) * Judd Lormand (Episode 3.3: A Fixer of Sorts) * Russell Means (Episode 1.8: We Shall Live Forever) * Sam Medina (Episode 1.5: The Kindred) * Joseph Meissner (Episode 1.10: A Mixture of Madness) * Toby Leonard Moore (Episode 1.2: The Rave) * Michael Mulgrew (Episode 3.4: Real Life Is the Nightmare) * Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom (Episode 3.2: Snakes and Whatnot) * Chike Okonkwo (Episode 3.10: We All Pay Eventually) * Ólafur Darri Ólafsson (Episode 2.4: Bloodlines) * Daniel Ross Owens (Episode 1.10: A Mixture of Madness) * Michael Papajohn (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Matthew Rauch (Episode 4.8: Requiem) * Corey Rieger (Episode 4.5: A Little Late To Grow A Pair) * Anthony Ruivivar (Episode 2.10: Bullets and Tears) * Andy Rusk (Episode 3.1: The Fire Trials) * Ricky Russert (Episode 3.3: A Fixer of Sorts) * Immanuel Salas (Episode 3.3: A Fixer of Sorts) * Julian Sands (Episode 2.10: Bullets and Tears) * Rob Sedgwick (Episode 4.3: Job) * Geno Segers (Episode 3.8: All the Wisdom I Got Left) * Mark Semos (Episode 3.1: The Fire Trials) * Nestor Serrano (Episode 4.8: Requiem) * Joseph Sikora (Episode 2.9: Homecoming) * Sam Situmorang (Episode 3.4: Real Life Is the Nightmare) * Justin Smith (Episode 3.7: You Can't Hide from the Dead) * Tyson Sullivan (Episode 3.1: The Fire Trials) * Harrison Thomas (Episode 2.6: Firekeeper) * Ulrich Thomsen (Episode 4.8: Requiem) * Robert C. Treveiler (Episode 3.5: Tribal) * Christos Vasilopolous (Episode 1.8: We Shall Live Forever) * Jonathan Visser (Episode 4.2: The Burden of Beauty) * Frederick Weller (Episode 4.8 Other Truths Than the Ones You Tell Yourself) Female Deaths * Odette Annable (Episode 3.3: A Fixer of Sorts) * Ana Ayora (Episode 4.7: Truths Other Than the Ones You Tell Yourself) * Trieste Kelly Dunn (Episode 3.5: Tribal) * Jennifer Griffin (Episode 3.5: Tribal) * Cherie Jimenez (Episode 4.4: Innocent Might Be a Bit of a Stretch) * Amber Midthunder (Episode 2.4: Bloodlines) * Susan Misner (Episode 3.7: You Can't Hide from the Dead) * Stephanie Northrup (Episode 2.10: Bullets and Tears) * Lyne Renee (Episode 2.5: The Truth About Unicorns) * Lili Simmons (Episode 4.1: Something Out of the Bible) * Tiffany Joy Williams (Episode 4.6: Only One Way a Dogfight Ends) Category:TV Series Category:2013 TV series debuts Category:Cinemax TV series Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:2016 TV series endings Category:Nudity